


Little Prince

by musiciansfriend



Series: Ziall One Shots (Family, Mpreg, et cetera, et cetera) [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiciansfriend/pseuds/musiciansfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of the 2014 FIFA World Cup and Zayn and Niall really couldn't care any less because there is a baby coming in a few months and Niall can't really play football anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Prince

Stretching, Niall got up from his and Zayn's shared king-sized bed and padded across the wood floor, rubbing his womb. Quickly walking down the flight of stairs, which he wasn't suppposed to any way but God only knows that he doesn't listen to anyone apart from Zayn and his mother, he made his way to the coffepot and the cabinet full of mugs. He sleepily grabbed two, knowing the his husband of three-and-a-half years would be waking up soon and would be wanting some coffee, a kiss, and a long hug.

As soon as he put the cup under the spout, Niall could feel two strong arms wrap around his belly, with the hands resting right on top of each other over his bellybutton.

"You're awake early." Zayn said, groggily.

"So are you." Niall chirped.

"Touché. Kiss me." he smirked.

Niall slowly turned around and smiled, putting his small hands on Zayn's cheeks and pulled his head down, smashing their lips together, the only thing in their way being Niall's pregnant belly.

It didn't surprise Niall as much as it used to that Zayn had no shirt on, in fact he liked it much better that way.

"Do I ever tell you how much I Love You?" Zayn questioned with a loving grin on his face.

"All the time." Niall responded.

"Well it's true. And don't forget it."

"With as much as you remind me, I don't think that I'll be able to."

The cinstant beep beep beep of the coffe maker disrupted the silence, but neither cared about the racket, because as soon as it started, Zayn was there to turn it off and start putting the cream and sugar in Niall's just the way he liked it.

The Bradford native was a good amount taller than his partner was-and probably ever will be-so it was easy for him to reach over his shoulder to make his drink without releasing him.

"Zayn!" Niall gasped, and at the speed of light grabbed his hands and placed them on the left side side of his belly.

Zayn's smile was the biggest Niall has seen in the past two days; whenever he was smiling or just plain happy, this sense of warmth would wash over Niall's entire body, just because the man he loved was okay.

"It's nice to hear from you again, little one. We were worried about you." It was true, their son had given them quite a scare a few days before when neither had felt him move around for a while.

Zayn lifted his eyes off of Niall's middle and rested them on his lips. The Irish boy knew what he wanted without even having to think about it twice. He leaned up on his tippy toes and put his hands on Zayn's chest for support as the other wrapped his strong arms around his waist, slightly bending his knees so that he could kiss him properly.

"I'm so happy." he breathed out.

"I know." Niall exclaimed, looking into Zayn's excited eyes.

"Ready babe?" Zayn asked, hinting at both the big day they had ahead of them and the baby's arrival in five months.

"As I'll ever be."

 

\------------

 

Everything had been set in place. All they needed was the guests. Today just so happened to be the first game of the 2014 FIFA World Cup. They had invited everyone that they knew like family, friends, neighbors, and even some coworkers. (The last ones were just out of politeness). Now it wasn't that Niall didn't like football, because he did, it's just that soon after he got pregnant he couldn't play the game anymore, and about the only thing he could do was go to Louis' games and cheer him on with his mates on the sidelines.

Every year since they got married in May of 2011, they threw the party. At first they were small, with only their parents and three of their closest friends for company. Now that Zayn's art was becoming more famous, people began to take more interest in him and his new husband.

Now it was basically their job to do this.

 

\------------

 

"There." Niall said, satisfied with the way things turned out with their house. Practically the entire living and dining room were packed with dips, salsa, chips, veggie and fruit trays, along with a table in the garage where people have been asked to put their dishes.

"Done yet?" Zayn impatiently asked.

"I think so!" he said, ignoring his long-time lover's pout. "Oh! God!"

Zayn rushed over to him. "Babe, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"He's at it again!" Niall took a deep breath in and exhaled, waiting for their son to stop using his insides like punching bags.

"Would you like to lie down?" Zayn always got worried when something like this happened.

"No, thank you baby. Luckily he's done with that for a bit." he said whle rubbing his distended belly.

 

\-------------

 

All too soon, there was a musical knock being heard upon the front door.

Simltaneously, "Harry."

Niall got to the door first, with Zayn hot on his heels, and opened it, only for it to reveal a tall man wearing his famous boots, a large hat, and a blinding smile.

"Hello Harry! Always nice to see you!" Niall greeted him with a grin to match his own and light side hug. After all, the Cheshire boy and him have been-and still are-best friends since primary school.

"Hey mate! You've gotten big since the last time I've seeen you!" He was lucky he didn't get punched in the nose for that one. "Boy or girl?"

"I know, right? It's crazy how big he's gotten." Niall said fondly, looking down at their unborn baby.  
"Congrats man! Is anyone here yet?"

"Nope! Why dont'chya come inside?" Zayn offered, finally speaking up.

 

\----------------

 

Not soon after he arrived, Liam and Louis showed up, hand in hand. Then Zayn's sister Doniya, and a little after her, his parents with Walihya and Safaa. Only a few minutes later did Niall's parents show up with Greg, Denise, and baby Theo right after them.

Over the course of the next hour or so, coworkers and neighbors began to pop up on their doorstep, sometimes being greeted by Niall, and other times Zayn.

 

\------------------

 

Brazil was in the lead against Croatia, 2-0. Everyone was rooting for the South-American team anyways, so watching the game was kind of pointless, because everyone knew that Brazil was going to win.

Niall sat down beside his husband on their L-shaped black leather sofa and sighed, running his hands through his already messy hair.

Zayn threw an arm around him and scooted closer so that Niall could lean his head on his shoulder.

Turning towards him, "Is everything okay, love?"

"Yeah. S'just been kicking a lot is all." Zayn noticed how Niall just kind of melted in his arms.

"C'mon babe." he said, kissing his temple "Let's go somewhere more private."

 

\---------------

 

Deciding on their bedroom, Zayn made Niall sit down on the edge of the bed so that he could sit on his knees infront of him.

Gently, Zayn lifted up his shirt so that it rested atop his stomach.

Pressing his lips against the raised skin, he whispered

"Hey Little Prince, I think your daddy would like it very much if you could stop hurting him. I Love You Very Much."

Zayns words were like magic to Niall's ears. He found the scene in front of him to be so sweet that it brought tears to his eyes. He hastly tried to wipe them away, but he did not prevail in stopping them before Zayn saw him.

He cooed at the emotional boy and grabbed his hands to help him stand up.

Interlocking their fingers together, Zayn smiled down at him before leaning in for a kiss.

"I Love the both of You so much."

"I Love Us, too." Niall just whacked his arm.

"But really, I Love You both."

"I know you do, babe. I Love You too. And Little Prince."

 

\-----------------

 

 

-28.06.14


End file.
